Princess Diaries 910
by MyLifeIsEdwardCullen
Summary: Michael is coming Back. Mia has had a breakdown What will happen? Does J.P. have something to destroy Mia's life forever Plz read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Princess Diaries

**I do not own Princess Diaries!**

**This is my first fanfic so plz be truthful and tell me what you think.**

Thursday 4th April The Loft 5 pm

I just have to say life without Michael is really hard. But better than it has been lately. I really hope we'll be able to get back together when he gets home but I still haven't had the courage to tell him that I am not comfortable being friends. So that is why I'm single.

J.P. asked me to be his girlfriend and I said I still have feelings for Michael and want to get back together with him. He said OK but he's been acting really weird lately. I just got an E-mail. Hang on……..

Thurday 4th April The Loft 5.05 pm

WOW!! So the e-mail was from Michael. Here it is:

_Hey Mia! Good news, I am coming back on 10th April._

_Can't wait to see you. I have finished the robot arm and it works perfectly so I am coming back a few months early. So have you and Lily made up yet because I heard you got into a huge fight and she set up a site called was it. I checked it out, it was pretty mean of her. But then again Lily is not known to be particularly nice._

_Michael_

Oh my god I have to tell him what I feel very soon I am so scared!

Someone is I-Ming me…..

Its Tina!

Iluvromance: Hey Mia did you hear that Michael is coming back soon!!

FtLouie: Yeah, I heard

Iluvromance: Aren't you excited!!

FtLouie: I guess, well I am about him coming back, but not of me confronting him.

Iluvromance: Oh, OH

FtLouie: Yeah I still haven't told him how I feel

Iluvromance: Mia you need to do that soon cuz he's coming back in less than 7 days.

FtLouie: Yeah I know, bye Tina

Iluvromace: Bye Mia

What should I do? Wait, someone is knocking on my door….

Thursday 4th April The Loft 5.30

It was Mom, she told me some very upsetting news. I bet this page is smeared with tear stains. I am crying so hard I can hardly write. My Mom told me that Dad has Cancer and won't be living very long, probably less than a month. I have to go see my Dad. But I can't; so that is why Grandmere cancelled Princess Lessons.

Friday 5th April In the Limo on the way to School

Oh great, It is all over the papers and I have to face everyone about it, I'm not sure I'm ready.

**I will update as soon as I get the first 2 reviews. So plz read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say thank you to jennygirl555 who is the only person who reviewed

**I would just like to say thank you to jennygirl555 who is the only person who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter and plz read and review!! **

Friday 5th April Homeroom

Wow, so I just cannot stop crying, I mean never knew that the human body could hold and WASTE all that water. Everyone came up to me and said how sorry they were, how they wish they could help, blah blah blah…… even Kenny, but not Lilly. When she thought that I wasn't looking, she kept staring at me in a really weird way. It's really freaking me out. Oh god its time to get to Algebra…..

Friday 5th April Health and Safety

This is so annoying; every teacher keeps telling me how sorry they are. Mrs. Hill stopped me in the hallway. My tutor stopped to say how sorry he was. But Mr. G surprisingly said nothing; maybe it's because he knows it adds to the pain. What was even worse that J.P. got me on my own and said he was really sorry. But after that he asked me to be his girlfriend AGAIN. I said no AGAIN. He said it would make Lilly jealous; I nearly shouted back at him that I was sorry that I ever kissed him and I really miss Lilly being my friend. I haven't seen him since that.

WOW!! Lily just passed me a note:

_Mia, I need to talk to you go online tonight –Lilly_

**Uh OK, I guess**

Wow! Since when is Lilly talking to me again. Guess I'll find out tonight. Lana just passed me a note:

Mia are you OK?? You've been crying the whole time since this morning. And what is with pugface, she just passed you a note. I thought she didn't like you.- Lana

**I don't know Lana, she just told me to go online tonight; don't call her pugface!!**

What?? She does have one and I know you know she has a pugface!!

**Yeah I guess, nut I don't go around calling her pugface!!**

OK, OK, I'm sorry. Don't start an argument!

**Sorry Lana, its just that I've been so upset I don't when I'm cranky.**

It's OK.

List of Mia Thermopolis' Problems:

_My Dad is going to die very VERY soon_

_My ex-boyfriend is coming home_

_And apparently wants to be JUST friends_

_I have to tell him how I feel_

_And very soon_

_J.P. asking me to be his girlfriend AGAIN_

_Me saying no AGAIN_

_Lilly suddenly wanting to talk to me_

_Lana being nice to me_

_My body's water loss with my crying_

I just hope I can resolve them all.

Friday 5th April Lunch

My cell phone just rang, it was Grandmere she is setting up a concert tonight and she says I can dedicate it to whomever I want (a.k.a. DAD). But I think I will add both of the Moscovitzs in there. J.P. just came up to me and said 'Mia I'm sorry for the way I've been acting its just that I love you. But I promise not to do that anymore because I know you want to be just friends'. And I said under my breath 'I know exactly how it feels like to be just friends with someone you love', but I think he heard it. So that's 6 and 7 solved of my list!

Friday 5th April Gifted and Talented

I just used the computer to e-mail Michael (trust me; it took all of my courage which I had). But he had e-mailed me first:

_Mia, I am so sorry about your Dad. You must be having a complete breakdown._

_Reply soon and tell me how you're feeling._

_Michael_

So I replied:

_Michael, I'm feeling a lot better now. But before all I could do was CRY!!_

_Mia_

Surprisingly Michael was online so he I-Med me:

SkinnerBx: I'm glad you're feeling better. Hey aren't you supposed to be at school?

Awwwwwwwww…… He remembers the hours, even though he's in Japan.

FtLouie: Yeah but I'm in G and T so I'm using the computer here.

SkinnerBx: Wow, I thought you would be writing in your journal.

FtLouie: Yeah. Ha ha. Listen Michael, I haven't been totally open with you. I need to tell you something.

SkinnerBx: What?

FtLouie: Just watch the concert tonight and I'll e-mail you afterwards to explain it all.

SkinnerBx: Uh, OK.

FtLouie: Yeah make sure you watch it, gotta go.

I have to tell Lilly I can't go online tonight.

**Lily I can't go online tonight because I have to go to the concert Grandmere is holding.- Mia**

_Ok, but go online after you get back, I'll wait._

OK since when is Lilly so patient.

Friday 5th April 7 p.m., On the way to the Concert

I am all glamed up because my mom said I should look nice, and I'm a princess, blah blah blah…………….

I rehearsed everything I'm going to say at that concert about a million times. I hope this will help get Michael back.

**Oooh Cliffhanger!! But I'm not that mean I'll update in the next two days , I promise. But only if I get a few reviews. People all you have to do is click that review button. That's it! This is my first fanfic so I need to know what people think! Plz review if you want me to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed and I know you want longer chapters AND about Mi

**Hey guys I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed and I know you want longer chapters. So here you are, a long chapter !! Enjoy!! P.S. Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was so busy!**

**Friday 5th April 9p.m., The Loft**

When we got to the concert, Grandmere led me to this absolutely HUMUNGOUS Stage!! She pushed me onto it and said 'Amelia, you know what to do', before I turned away she added 'But don't make a fool of all of us mentioning that BOY, because I know you have that in mind'. Wow, who knew Grandmere could mind-read? 'But Grandmere you're going to have to deal with it because that's exactly what I have in mind', I thought because I wouldn't dare say to her face because as Grandmere says its 'unprincess-like'. So as I got on the stage and got the mike in my hands, I started sweating like crazy! I stammered at the first sentence, 'I-I would l-like to dedicate th-this concert to three people who I lost, mainly because of my foolishness'. By then I had regained my confidence, I carried on 'First of all I would like to dedicate this concert to my dad who, as you all probably know, will be leaving us very soon', a tear trickled down my cheek. 'I should have persuaded him to get his Testicular Cancer properly treated so he wouldn't have this problem. But I was always lost in my friends or trying how to get my social life to improve. I took him for granted. But now I realize that he wasn't for granted, he was my dad and I should have taken better care of him. I'm sorry dad.

'The next person my ex-best friend Lilly Moscovitz, I only lost her because I was foolish enough to do something to hurt her. And I never even tried to get her back. I took her granted aswell and never realized how much I would miss her until she was gone. I'm sorry Lilly.

'The last person, my ex-boyfriend Michael Moscovitz. I lost him because I opened my big mouth and broke up with him without even thinking first. At that time it was only important that he did such a thing, but now I realize that there's so much more to it. It's funny how I don't realize I'm wrong until it's too late, isn't it? He's coming back in a few days and I still haven't told him the truth about what happened. Again because I'm so selfish. I just want to say I'm sorry all of you, I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry Michael, Lilly and Dad. I should have done more for you.'

The audience started to applaud, by then tears were streaming down my face. I ran off the stage only to run into Grandmere, she was saying something, but I couldn't hear her because my heart was pounding so loud.

I ran towards the exit, Lars was standing there chatting to the security guard. I grabbed his arm and said, 'Lars, get me outta here, please'.

Lars looked rather confused but didn't question me. He said, 'Sure thing Princess' and he told Hans to pull up. I cried the WHOLE way home. Lars kept comforting me. I didn't realize until then how much I loved Lars. He's like my big brother. When I came into the Loft, my Mom just said ' You did good, honey'. Mr. G (must remember to call him Frank) must have watched the concert with Mom because he was giving me a VERY sympathetic look as I ran into my bedroom. The first thing I did was e-mail Michael:

_Hey Michael_

_Did you watch the concert? Everything I said was true. Michael I still love you and that kiss with J.P. didn't mean anything. I was going to kiss him on the cheek because he was being really sweet. But he turned his head so I ended up kissing him on the lips. The second time was just because I was so happy. By the way me and J.P. are NOT going out. You see after you told me that you wanted to be just friends I went into a really deep depression. It felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into a hole. It was so bad I needed a Psychologist to help me. But I feel a lot better now. Michael I really love you and I haven't dated or even tried to date anyone since you left. I really want to give us another try. Please…_

_Mia _

When I was waiting for him to reply, Lilly I-Med me:

WomynRule: Mia is it true everything you said??

FtLouie: Of Course

WomynRule: Mia I just wanted to say that I heard what you said to J.P. at school. About not meaning to kiss him.

WOW!

FtLouie: Finally it's about time you believed me. Lilly I never meant to kiss him and I'm sorry

WomynRule: Me too

LILLY, APOLOGIZING TO ME!!

The sun must have risen from the west today.

FtLouie: So you forgive me? Are we friends again?

WomynRule: Yes and Yes

FtLouie: I missed you so much Lilly

WomynRule: Me too

FtLouie: OK bye Lilly

WomynRule: Are you going to e-mail my brother?

FtLouie: Maybe

WomynRule: Are you going to tell him how you feel

FtLouie: Already done that

WomynRule: So why r u not going to talk to me

FtLouie: Cuz he should be replying about now

WomynRule: OK, Goodnight

FtLouie: Night

So here I am crying and waiting for Michael to reply.

**Friday 5****th**** April, 9.10 p.m., The Loft**

After a breath-taking 10 minutes, he finally replied:

_WOW Mia, I don't now what to say. We'll talk about it when I get home._

_Michael_

Great, now I have to wait 2 WHOLE DAYS to hear his answer.

At least Lilly is friends with me again.

Lets check out the my hater site shall we?

**Friday 5****th**** April, 9.12 p.m., The Loft**

WOW, its not there anymore.

I guess Lily has finally officially forgiven me!

So that 4, 5 and 6 crossed off my list!

**Guys I will try to update today, if I can't I will do so in the next 2 or 3 days. But don't forget to review! So guys, I need some ideas for the next chap(even though I do have my own aswell, it'll be nice to hear from you guys!) Tell me by review or messaging.**

**Luv**

**Ilovemichaelandmia! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys, BIG sozs for updating for AGES

**A/N Hey guys, BIG sozs for updating for AGES. But I have had school and we get a lot of homework. Okay so review replies:**

**Shiena: Thnks, I will.**

**Kioko: yeah it is my 1****st**** try. I'd've thought that it would be rubbish. Cuz I suck at English at school.**

**swtSARA****: Sorry, hve to! If it's gonna be m&m again!**

**And guys remember wen I said 'Great, now I have to wait 2 WHOLE DAYS to hear his answer.' In the last chapter I meant, 5 WHOLE DAYS!.**

**Without further a-due:**

Saturday 6th April, 5.00, Central Zoo

Well I always end up here don't I? Here I am CRYING my eyes out. Well I can't remember what happened exactly. But I remember turning on the TV. After a while I found myself watching Hannah Montana. It was the episode when Jake and Miley try to be friends and it doesn't exactly work out. It's called 'That's what friends are for?' I started crying after watching that. I mean it is so sad watching Miley sad when Jake says he just wants to be friends. I mean it's just like me and Michael!

And then to add to my situation. I turned the radio on and this song was playing:

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la.

Then I thought:

It's true! Michael held me close in his arms. I loved the Michael felt so strong. I never wanted him to leave. I wanted him to stay here holding me. I miss him.  
I miss his smile. And I still shed a tear. Every once in a while. And even though it's different now. He's still here somehow. My heart won't let him go. And I need him to know. I miss him.

Then I kinda ran out of the house and found myself sobbing here.

I guess I better get home before anyone starts getting worried about the 'Princess'.

Sunday 7th April, 12pm, Tina's House

Tina is soooo sweet. I mean what would I do without Tina Hakim Baba! When I went home, Tina was there waiting for me. When she saw the state I was in, she wrapped me up in a big bear hug. Then without me saying a word she went to my room, WITHOUT me saying anything. And got all my stuff and asked my mom and before I knew what I was doing I was suddenly in Tina's limo and driving to her house. When we got there, she took me inside and was all like, 'Okay spill, Mia'. Seriously you cant hide anything from her! So I, naturally, told her everything.

She was like, 'Oh Mia! Poor you!' I am really thankful for Tina coming into my life.

So clever Tina, obviously, told me not to worry and that she'll talk to Michael when he gets here. But I couldn't have her do my dirty work for me! So I told her it was OK. Now I am having breakfast in bed. Tina didn't wake me up when she woke up. She just waited until I woke up and made me breakfast in bed!

I better hurry up because Tina's taking me to the movies( to make me feel better!).

Suddenly I have developed a craze for Hannah Montana. And I am now like the biggest fan of Miley Cyrus(The girl who plays Hannah Montana). So we're going to see her concert 3-D Movie. Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus 3-D Concert Movie.

I am so getting Grandmere to invite Miley to her apartment to meet me. I mean she's incredible!!

Wow, looking at my previous entries I am a lot happier now. Lets hope it stays that way!

Sunday 7th April, 5pm, back at Tina's House

WOW, The movie was so GREAT!! I especially loved her song: Nobody's Perfect. I mean its great. I describes real life really well. 'Everybody makes mistakes'. I know I did, a BIG one, shall we say?

After that me and Tina went out bought some Hannah Montana outfits! We even bought some blonde wigs! We looked just like Hannah Montana!!

Anyways there is no school next week. Who knows why?? I'm just happy I don't have to go to school!!

Wait someone's calling…….

It was Mom. She asked me to come back NOW!

Well better go….

**Hey Guys soz for the short chappy. I promise this time I WILL be updating within the next week. So tell me what you think. And plz!! Give me some ideas! I think I have a special treat for coming up in the next 2 or 3 chappies! So R&R.**

**P.S. I'm HANNAH MONTANA's biggest fan, no Mia.**

**Well I am I absolutely love her. Tell me what YOU think of Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus! Lookin' forward to readin' the reviews people!**

**Love ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

HEY

**HEY**

**Hmm……….. I am quite disappointed….. not many people reviewed. ********.**

**So anyways……:**

Chapter 5

Sunday 7th April, 6pm, The Loft

Oh….. So Mom's BIG Emergency was a voice message from Michael…… In which the content really surprised me……..And Freaked me out………….. All of that at the same time. Oh God. I am still trying to take this all in. So when I came home Mom had a very worried look on her face. At first I thought something happened to rocky, so I was like, 'Mom, WHAT HAPPENED.' She just stared at me and said, 'You might wanna check the voice messages.' I was all, 'Huh…What… Voice Message?' But it was quite nice of her to be so worried for me. Maybe she was worried i'd go into a depression again...

Anyways back to the message:

Hey Mia

Its me Michael, I just thought I'd tell u that, um.. I .. am coming back tomorrow. So ye uh catch ya late.

Michael

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!! I AM FREAKING OUT!! I THINK THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING IN CAPITALS!! I KNOW, I'LL CALL TINA!!

Sunday 7th April, 6.30pm, The Loft

So rung Tina this how it went:

Tina: Hello?

Me: TINA!!1

Tina: WHAT!! What happened Mia?

Me: Michael……….Coming …………..Tommorow

Tina: Whoa, slow down Mia. Did you just say Michael is coming…back…tomorrow?

Me: YES!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!

Tina: OK, first, don't scream, you're gonna break my ear drum. And don't worry it'll work out. When you two see each other you'll click. And you'll get back together and everything will be okay.

Me: You really think so Tina?

Tina: No

Me: Wadda you mean?

Tina: Mia you have to make happen. I can't tell you what's gonna happen.

Me: Oh…………….

Tina: Don't be sad, I'm sure it'll work out fine

Me: You really think so Tina?

Tina: That I think Yes!

Me: Thanks Tina

Tina: Bye Mia

Did I ever say Tina is always a big help to me, cuz if I didn't I'm sayin' it now!

Wait someone's calling…….

It was Lilly inviting me to her 'WELCOME HOME MICHAEL!!' Party. Doesn't she know I don't wanna come(OK, I do wanna see Michael but I really, I don't know, NERVOUS). So tomorrow I am going to make complete ass of my self; great!

**SO GUYS, PLZ REVIEW MORE THIS TIME AND I WILL BE UPDATING SOMWHERE IN THE WEEK. AND PLZ GIVE ME UR SUGGESTIONS 'BOUT HANNAH MONTANA!**

**MAKE SURE U R&R!!**

**LOVE YA**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey Hey

A/N

Hey Hey!! Sorry Guys for not updating soon. I know I said I would but I've got exams and everything…….I'm actually supposed to be revising right now(but that's what my parents think I'm doin'! he he he!) but I'm actually doin' this as you can see. Ha ha. Anyways I just wanna tell you guys how thankful I am for your reviews, each and everyone who reviews is special to me. I remember them always. And don't hesitate to put something wrong with my story down. I like Good and Bad Reviews. It makes me improve and it helps, so yeah point any things out you don't like. And I just have one little message for prototype:

**((((((Hi, I'm Glad I could inspire **_**someone **_**to like Hannah Montana. I tried inspiring my classmates, but they don't give her a chance. I think she's really great don't u? I'm like her biggest fan. I would be nice to talk to you so can u plz join FanFiction and send me a message plz. Anyways c u then!))))))**

**So before we start it would just like the people livin' in the UK to give me a BIG shout OUT!!(In the reviews). Just out of interest! Cuz I live there, oh yeah! So I'm just gonna let you read now before I start blabbing again(I do talk a lot don't I?)**

**So here we are, I hope u enjoy!!:**

Monday 8th April, 6.30pm, Lily's Apartment

Why did I ever let Lily drag me into this? Its not like I'm helping or anything. I'm sitting in a corner and everyone is rushing around putting banners up and that sort of stuff. I've made up my mind, I'm going to drag Michael to the side, when the others finally stop fussing around him. And I'm gonna say are we getting together or what? Of Course I won't say that, but I'll say something like that. I can't be bothered to think exactly what I'm going to say, I'll probably just make it up when I talk to him. Anyways it gives us a better chance to get together if he sees how upset I am, cuz I'll probably be stuttering. I just hope I don't burst out crying just before he's about to walk in. Uh-Oh. I think that might be happening now. I need some Tissues. Gotta go……..

O.K., I'm still crying but now not so much. I still sobbing while I write, but atleast no one will hear that. Lily says he's coming. Time to hide…

Monday 8th April, 8pm, Lily's Apartment

I'm SO stupid!! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Did I mention STUPID! Why was I so stupid to let him slip out of my hands. I had a beautiful relationship with until I blew everything up. I guess it's for the best, he deserves someone better than me. I keep on crying, I mean it just won't stop. Tina is comforting me now while I write this. So we were all hiding and when he walked in everyone went, 'WELCOME HOME, MICHAEL!' cheerfully. Except me(not so cheerfully). Michael didn't totally ignore me (he said hi and all, don't get me wrong) but he was avoiding me. Well he's not to blame, I am. I am so stupid, everyone would want to avoid me. After everyone finally stopped fussing, I went up to him (which took a lot of courage believe me) and said, 'Hey Michael, can we talk?'. He replied, 'Yeah sure Mia, what's up.'

I don't know what got into me then, I poured everything out and started crying (surprise, surprise!).

' "What's up" Michael is that I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do all the things I did. They just sorta happened. I wouldn't blame if you never wanted to talk to me again. But please can we give us another try please….'

'Mia, I know it's hard but-'

'Please Michael, I never wanted all of this to happen. When I said all that stuff in the hotel. I really didn't mean it'

'I know it's hard but I think getting together was the biggest mistake we ever made. We just aren't made for each other. Sorry'

I could see he was just as upset as I was. He walked off and left me crying there. Then Tina came over and this is how I got here. My cell phone is ringing…..

It was Mom, OH MY GOD! Dad is in Hospital! I have to get there.

Monday 8th April, 8.30pm, Limo on the way to the Hospital

I called to Tina and Lily and said what my Mom told me. For some reason Michael wanted to come with me and Lily and Tina. This is a bit awkward. I'm only 50 cm away from him…….

_..Mia come back! _I shake myself. I hope Dad is OK. I mean I knew Dad was gonna die soon. But the impact of it all hit me now. Oh man! I'm crying again. We're at the hospital. _Dad please be Okay… Dad please be Okay… Dad please be Okay… Dad please be Okaaaay…_

Monday 8th April, 9.30pm, Waiting room at the Hospital

This is so scary, Dad is being operated on now. Please let him survive only for a few more days please…. Everyone is sitting around me(except Michael, he's avoiding me) consoling me. This is so horrible, I mean, Dad's going to DIE! Who would have thought my DAD would die? I don't want him to die. I really don't. OH MY GOD. The doctor is coming……….

Monday 8th April, 10pm, Lily's Apartment

This cannot be happening. This just isn't! My dad cannot be dead. He CAN'T ……

Well he is. My dad is dead. I am crying so much no one can get me to stop. That sounds really weird to say but.. … My dad is dead. My dad is dead. My dad is dead.

Huh? MY dad is dead. I never thought I'd've ever had to say that. 'Dad is dead Tina, He's dead….' I said tearfully. Tina did the right thing though: she let me cry on her shoulder because that what I needed….. To have someone to cry to. I can't believe after everything he's did for me, I let him slip through my hands like sand. I never wanted him to go. He's Gone… Wait.. Are my eyes so blurry that I'm seeing stuff, or is that Michael coming towards me? And is that _Tina leaving_?………….

I am mean aren't I? Leaving you at a cliff-hanger. But don't worry. Because I think I have a treat coming up for all of guys that love Michael and Mia(I am one of them).

**So keep R&RING. And remember to give me a shout out ALL OF YOU IN THE UK(and Ireland)!! And yeah keep givin' me more suggestions 'bout HANNAH MONTANA/MILEY CYRUS! Keep Reading' . Rock on! AND stay beautiful!**

**Love Ya**

**ilovemichaelandmia**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey Guys I would just like to say THANK YOU!! Anyways the people who have read the book All American Girl by Meg Cabot(give me a shout-out(which you ppl didn't do as I asked you to, lets hope you do this time) if you have read it), I am about to write a FF on it. Be sure to Check it out. Guys I think this is going to be the last Chappie of my FF, BUT(emphasis on the BUT) if I get enough reviews and if you guys want me to carry on, I will. But please ppl don't read my FF and think it's bad/good. Tell me!! The Last time I checked I couldn't read minds!! **

**So I just want to say that when you start a FF, it is your responsibility to complete it. You may have some faithful readers out there who wait and wait and you never update. So just think about that any time you start a FF. And thw worse thing to do is that the couple of the book have just broken up and you say you're going to update BUT you don't.**

**That has happened to me recently (I'm sorry guys if I'm dumping all this on you, just tell me if I am), I was reading an AAG (All American Girl) FF and the couple had just broken up. I was so sad. The author said they would update soon. And you wanna know how long it has been since they last updated?? A Freaking 2 years. So I figured I'd just give up on the story. So guys don't ever do that, it breaks my heart to see stories unfinished and abandoned. Speaking of which swtSARA, angbookworm and jennygirl555 if you're reading this, plz update. I love your stories!**

**P.S. I would like to dedicate this (hopefully not) last Chappie to my most loyal reviewer, she reviewed the most she's just awesome she's : swtSARA!!**

Monday 8th April, 11pm, Lily's Apartment

While Tina was sneakily leaving (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!), Michael came and sat next to me.

'Mia-' He began. I cut him off.

'I know, I know' I said in between sobs. 'I sh-should stop l-looking like a p-pa-path-pathetic loser and go? I will-'

'Mia will you just listen, I-' I cut him off again, how stupid of me.

'No actually, I-I will not. The wound you left is still very deep. Don't rub salt on it. You don't know how much of depression I went in to when you left. Do You? No you don't because as soon as you got there you probably found a prettier and a much starter girl then me. I know it was my fault for dumping you. But you have to be so cold-hearted as to come and rub salt into my wounds?' I realized i was on a roll and there's no stopping me so lets spill it all out. 'YOU don't know HOW it was to feel like you're falling deeper and deeper into a hole with NO-one to help you.' I was practically shouting now.

Michael began to say something but then again me and my arrogant self had to go and cut him off again.

'When i finally got out of the hole I was so happy i kissed J.P., but don't you know it has no meaning. I DON'T GO OUT WITH HIM DO I? My life is really complicated, and now with Dad...'

The tears were on the roll now. Whenever I'd mop up my first batch the others would start spilling down silently.

To my surprise Michael engulfed me in a big hug and let me cry on his shoulder.

Even though i was incredibly mad at him, i let him hold me in his oh so protective arms.

After a while when my hard gulps became soft sobs he lifted me and looked me in the eye.

'Mia if you'd let me talk i just wanted to say i'm sorry. I'm the insensitive jerk. When i spoke so coldly a while ago, it was killing me inside. You don't know how much i love you, the reason i didn't want to give us another chance was because i thought i would hurt you again. But now i see that you need me more than ever. You do know that i love you right?'

'I know and i love you too' I replied very softly.

'I know this isn't the time to ask but i wanna give us another chance' he asked with uncertainty. 'That is if you still want to ever since i broke your heart.'

'Michael!' I said giving him a kiss on the lips which lasted forever.

When i finally came up for air, i said, 'Is your question answered now?'

Michael gave me one of his sexy smiles and started kissing me again.

I've gotta say there was some major under-the-bra action!

'Mia, just so we're clear, I'll wait until you're ready to you-know. I love you'

'I know, i love you too.'

We sat there and held each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then out of no where we heard clapping and 'Awww's and 'Yaaahhh's.

It seemed to me that everyone was eavesdropping on our private conversation.

Right there in front of everyone Michael kissed me!!

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Dad. At first i thought i could be hallucinating. But came right up to me and hugged me. All i could say was, 'Dad?!'.

Then explained to me that they had found a donor for him and he still can't reproduce but he can still live. At the hospital when the doctor told us the bad news and when he went inside Dad's heartbeat started working again. They didn't tell us then because they didn't want to our hopes up but when he finally came to tell us, we were gone.

Now i have my happy ending with Michael and Dad is still alive.

I think i'm going to go and make-out with my boyfriend in his room.

He still hasn't stopped smelling his smell.

Which i adore and will get a sniff of soon...

**OK, Guys should i carry on?**

**Its up to you!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N By the looks of it you've decided to let me carry on

**A/N By the looks of it you've decided to let me carry on! KL! So every chappie I write keep telling me if I should carry on. I'm sorry if this' rubbish but I just wanted to explore them breaking up. Hope you like!**

Tuesday 9th April, 7a.m., Michael's Bedroom 

O.K. You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well I woke up at about 5.30 am.

After that I couldn't go to sleep, I was sitting up in my sleeping bag (I slept over here last night) in Lily's room.

I saw Michael appear at her door, 'Come on, Mia. In my room' he whispered just so I could hear. So obviously I follow.

When we were safely in his room, he gave me a grin and started kissing me. Not that I minded, I kissed him back with the same emotion.

While kissing each other we fell on to his bed and there was some under-the-bra action, well lots of it really!

When he was kissing my neck I suddenly said, 'Michael we need to talk.'

He stopped and looked at me, I could see he was really frightened and worried.

'Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you,' He sighed in relief, I carried on. 'I just think we need to straighten things first. You know get it clear between us what happened.'

Michael nodded.

'You know when I freaked about Judith and you and dumped you?'

'Yeah..'

'Well after the psychiatrist sessions I realized the real reason I dumped you and..'

'And..' he beckoned me to carry on.

'You know how you're so smart, inside I always felt that one day or the other you'd dump me for a smarter girlfriend. So inside even though I didn't know it then, I only dumped you because I wanted to dump YOU not the other way around.'

'Oh'

'Michael don't get me wrong I didn't WANT to dump you. It's just that deep inside I didn't want to be dumped inside.'

'Mia, since we're being open and all, if I wanted someone smarter I would have never picked you over Judith. But I did because I _loved _you. I would never dump you for someone smarter.'

'Really?'

'Really.' Then he gave a kiss that drove all the fears of Michael dumping me away.

'Mia, I want you to know that even though I did IT with Judith first doesn't mean it won't be special for us. It'll be special for us because I'm doing IT with someone I love. I didn't love Judith at all. We were just messing around and I really, really am sorry.'

'Michael?' I asked fairly quietly.

'Yeah?'

'Do you still have the snowflake necklace?'

'Turn around.' I felt something cold at the back of my neck… He just put the necklace on!

'Oh, Michael!' I exclaimed and game him a big hug flowed by kissing and under-the-bra action!

As we were kissing Lily burst in. We tore apart, blushing.

'Tina, look now they caught me!' she muttered.

'What!' I exclaimed. 'You guys were spying on us!'

'Well there's a possibility…' Lily said.

I just laughed.

'Well let's go and grab some breakfast shall we' Michael said to no one in particular.

'I'll be there in a minute' I said.

When Lily and Michael left Tina went, 'Aren't you so so happy Mia! I told you everything would work out!'

'I know I should be over the moon, but I'm not. I am happy but there's something missing…'

**Ooooooh What is it? So you tell me do you want to know? Tell me If I should carry on!**

**Tootles!**

**ilovemichaelandmia**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello

A/N Hello! It was nice to see that someone had understood what I was getting at in my last note. Plz Update! So if some of you didn't get the message, here it is, 'jennygirl555 and angbookworm please update. I love ur stories'! So I see that you guys are really trying to figure out wots missing. Well here we are……..

Tuesday 9th April, 8 a.m., Lily's Living room

'Mia?… What is it?' Tina asked with concern. I couldn't quite tell what she was feeling.

'Well..' I began awkwardly, 'You know that J.P. has asked me out?'

'Yeah…'

'He really is a good friend. I don't want to lose him once he finds out that I'm back with Michael.'

'But Mia, Michael is who you want. You can't possibly break-up because you fear J.P. wont be friends with you'

' I know.. I won't dump Michael, but…'

'No buts Mia, if J.P. turns his back on you when he finds out about this. He can't possibly be your friend. Because friends don't do that, they support you no matter what.'

'I know'

'Come on, lets go grab breakfast' Tina sighed. Today IS NOT going to be a good day.

Tina invited J.P. over to Lily's. I have to confront him and all….

The doorbell's ringing….. Oh no, he's here.

Tuesday 9th April, 11 a.m., Lily's Living room

'Hey..'

'Hey Mia!' J.P. obviously hadn't heard about Michael.

We were standing by the door in the hall when Michael appeared.

'Who is it Mia?…..Oh'

'Moscovitz?' J.P. said gobsmacked.

'Yeah' Michael replied coolly.

'YOU are supposed to be in Japan.'

'I know'

'So why are you HERE?'

''Cuz I want to be with this lady here' Michael came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I was blushing the deepest shade of beetroot.

'But SHE doesn't want to be with you after all you did. Right Mia?'

I kept quiet, mainly because I couldn't.

'Mia?..' J.P. had a look of anger and annoyance sweep across his face.

'Why don't you just beat it, '**J.P.**'?' Michael had a lot of bitterness in his voice. 'You are the one who caused her all this hurt. You are the one who kissed her when I was coming. You're the one who's jealous. YOU!'

'Mia, I can't believe you would date this hell of a loser'

I had had it. I know I like J.P. but he is going too far.

'OK one) HE is not the loser here. Two) It's MY decision to be with him and Three) YOU are not one to talk!'

J.P. didn't look hurt at all, but he had a look of frustration on his face.

I stormed upstairs after that. With Michael following.

As I was going I heard J.P. say: 'I'll get you Moscovitz, if it's the last thing I do'

I knew he meant it. He had something sinister in mind. I knew that once J.P. said something he never backed down….. I had to protect Michael.

**Ooooooooooooh what's J.P. going to do? Actually you tell me!**

**I love hearing your colourful ides. Keep R&Ring!**

**Tootles**

**ilovemichaelandmia**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N OK Really Sorry not for updating for ages

**A/N OK Really Sorry not for updating for ages! Well I do have an excuse you know! Well maybe you don't know because I haven't told you yet. Well Whatever! I am writing this in India. Well I'm on holiday in India so yeah. I had to connect to the Internet with my mobile and the connection is SOOOOOOO slow! Anyways Thank You the people who supported me in making J.P. evil and Thanks the people who don't agree with it because I like hearing both sides. You should know that by now if you are my regular reader! P.S. People prepare to be dazzled by an extra long chapter! **

Two months later…

Monday 21st July, 2 p.m. , My Bedroom

Come on Michael Where are you?

Michael and I are supposed to be going to Genovia. And HE is supposed to be picking me NOW!

Ah There's the doorbell. Must be him!

Monday 21st July, 10 p.m. , Genovian Private Jet

It is so hard boarding the plane with every one going, 'OMIGOD!! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!!.' Yea I know, annoying!

We still have to wait um 7 hours till we land in Genovia.

I pretended to sleep for an hour earlier. My head was on Michael's lap.

Every so often when I would open my eyes very sneakily so he wouldn't know. I would catch him looking at me very fondly and smiling. Sometimes he would stroke hair or kiss my cheek!

I am so glad that the J.P. threat has blown over. Well not for sure but the past two months have gone normally. J.P. avoided me at school but I know he was there for sure because he couldn't avoid me in classes.

After I was tired to be asleep any longer, I yawned and 'woke up'.

Michael smiled at me as I got up and gave me a light kiss.

I gave him kiss that lasted longer because he was just so cute!

'Michael?'

'Hm?'

'You know in High School,

'Yeah'

'Do you really hate social events like the Prom?'

'Well I did, but not anymore…Why'

'Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering'

'Right,' with more than just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'Yes right!' I said giving him a punch on the arm, 'I was wondering why you hated them so much'

'I don't know really, I just did'

I started playing a game on the flight screen. Michael then out of the blue said, 'Mia, what does your Grandmere think?'

'Of what?'

'Um you know, us'

'Oh yeah she had a go at me for getting together with you and gave me long lecture about why I should dump you. That's about it'

'But how will we stay together'

'Oh don't worry, Dad is going to convince Grandmere that you are worthy of me because Dad thinks you definitely are'

'Good to know'

'I know' I said kissing him.

When I was kissing him (which was very long because we both didn't want to let go) my cell phone rang (and yes they do have a range in the Genovian Jet).

When I looked at the caller ID, It was Grandmere.

'What does she want now' I said frustrated. I was about to hang up when Michael interrupted my actions.

'Don't, it might be important'

'I wish' I said picking up the phone.

'What is it Grandmere?'

'Amelia, is that a way to talk to your Grandmere? I command a do-over, pretend to pick up the phone again'

'Yes Grandmere, how are you on this fine day, not that I'd know because I'm on the Genovian jet.'

'What, why?'

'Michael and I are going to stay in Genovia for a while'

'That boy is with you?'

'Grandmere for the millionth time, he is not 'that boy' he is 'Michael', the one I happen to be in love with'

'Urgh!'

'Grandmere, Grandmere?'

'She's hung up' I said to Michael.

'Yeah I figured, way to show your love for me, Mia'

'I know, aren't I great?' I laughed.

After a while I was getting tired for real.

'You know what Michael, I think I'm going to go to sleep again' I added quietly. 'for real this time'

'Mia!' Michael pretended to be annoyed then just kissed me instead.

'Are you gonna let me sleep or not. Because you know if you keep doing what you just I did, I wont wanna go to sleep, I would just wanna do that'

'Well maybe I can make your wish come true'

The cabin lights went out because it was 'night-time'

So we made out for an hour including some major Base-2!

Tuesday 22nd July, 1 p.m.(Genovian time) , Genovian Private Jet

2 hours till we land.

I guess I fell asleep making out with Michael because when I woke up after an hour, the seats were converted into a bed and Michael was asleep next to me (or I thought he was).

He was looking so hot; I couldn't resist but give him a peck.

But the cheeky monkey wasn't asleep he was awake and rolled on top of me after I kissed him.

His hand sneakily snaked up to my bra and un-did-it. He started kissing my neck, working up to lips. I couldn't help but give him the same emotion.

I started kissing him as well and it was getting so hot that neither of us wanted to let go. Unfortunately (or fortunately) it ended with my head on his chest fast asleep.

It was so what fortunate because it was getting so hot between us that me myself wanted to hit home-run with him there and then.

I'm glad we didn't because the Genovian Jet is no place to lose your virginity, I'd rather do it on a bed you know.

After I woke up, I got up to go and refresh myself. As I was going a hand grabbed mine. I turned around and Michael was standing there.

'Where are you going?'

'Where do you think I can go on a plane?'

'Well, normally the toilet, but since you're the Princess you can probably go in the cockpit as well.'

'So can I go or not' Michael still had my hand.

'Where do you wanna go?' Michael said and pulled me so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face.

I didn't answer instead just hugged him. Michael didn't expect that but hugged me back.

'Michael?' I said never wanting to let go of him.

'Yes sweetie-pie' Thank God he has finally accepted affectionate names.

'You wanna know a secret?'

'Why not?'

'You know when I hug or kiss you or I'm just close to you, I inhale so much?'

'Yeah I know,'

'I do that because I like smelling your neck,'

'I know,'

'You knew and you never told me!'

'Well no. You know the thing I like doing when I'm with you'

'What?'

'I like feeling your hair, it relaxes me'

'Same! I mean smelling your neck that relaxes me. Not feeling my hair because I don't think my hair feels that good'

'I don't think my neck smells that good'

'Well it does for me'

We stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like ages.

'Michael, I gotta go and do my bra back up which someone cheekily un-did.'

Michael laughed and said, 'That's not how it goes, the person who un-hooks it has to hook it back up'

'Fine by me'

I laid down on my tummy and lifted up my top so Michael do my bra back up..

I laid like that for ages and nothing happened.

'Michael come on, what are you doing?'

'Nothing I was just looking at your figure. It's curved in exactly the right places. Just the way I like it'

I giggled and said, 'Michael stop being a pervert and do my bra back up please,'

'Fine,' Michael sighed and laid on top of me (still lying on my tummy).

'Michael, now what're you doing?'

'Doing up your bra'

'I didn't feel anything'

'I know, and isn't it done up now'

And it was!

'Michael you're amazing!'

Boys always take a compliment as a que to start kissing. But I gotta admit I like it.

Tuesday 22nd July, 3 p.m.(Genovian time) , Genovian Private Jet

I'm on the ground and Michael is still walking down the stairs with the luggage.

There are lots of people cheering. Oh My God, a gun is hidden in between the people.

It's aiming at Michael. I know this is the works of John Paul Reynolds.

I gotta save him but how?

**Oooooooooh Cliffie! I hadn't updated in ages so I guess I owed you guys a chapter this long. So please review and tell me what you think. I will try very hard to update within the coming week. And guys don't forget to give me ideas for the next chappie!**

**As-ta-la-vista!**

**ilovemichaelandmia**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Hey guys, Back from India now! I actually used live in India you know... I moved to england when i 9. so i went visit my relatives. I had a blast..kind of. well we went to see the Taj Mahal and i got a pic of me standing as if i touching the Taj Mahal! So, finally back in England and will get back to updationg soon. And i didn't know any other way to do the bullet seen I mean i wanted to leave you hanging there but I didn't want spilt an entry into two chapters. Plz people if you wan't me to update quicker. REVIEW!!****Read and Enjoy!**

Tuesday 22nd July, 5 p.m.(Genovian time) , Royal Hospital

When Michael reached the ground my brain clicked. I jumped in front of him as the shot was fired. I fell to the ground feeling very numb. Last thing I remember is Michael getting me in his arms and crying, 'Mia, Mia, say something. Don't leave me, Mia!' I swear I even saw a tear slide down his cheek.

The next thing I know when I open my eyes is that Michael shouting, 'Mia, she's awake! She's awake!' Michael was all teary-eyed. I feel bad to have fallen unconscious again.

When I woke up this time I was hooked up to lots of machines and a doctor came up to me as soon as he saw I was awake. 'Princess Amelia, are you feeling O.K.?'

'O.K. I guess. My head hurts and I can barely move.'

'Take rest it'll be O.K.'

After the doctor went away Michael rushed to me and said, 'Mia, Are you O.K. I was so worried'

'Michael, what happened?'

'You really wanna know?'

''Course'

'Well, as you jumped in front of me, a bullet was shot. The person who did escaped. The police think the bullet was meant to be for me'

'Ya think?'

'How'd you know?'

'You know when J.P. threatened you, I knew it was for real, so I figured it was him behind it'

'Mia you shouldn't have done what you did. I'd rather have died than have had it hurt you'

'I would have died if it'd touched you'

'Mia, I love you and I can't see this happening to you'

'I love you too Michael, I love you too. I can't stand your life being in danger because of me' I cried and cried. Michael came and held me tightly in his arms. Stroking my hair softly saying, 'it'll be alright'.

After a while when I'd calmed down I asked, 'Michael, where exactly was the bullet shot and how am I'

'The bullet got you in your right shoulder; you've got poison in your body. And you need blood. You need a B Positive or an O Positive. I've got my blood tested to see if I'm compatible. The results still haven't come'

'You'd give your blood for me?'

'Heck yeah! Then we'd be 'blood related'!'

We both laughed. 'Michael, what are we gonna do 'bout J.P. trying to kill you.' I asked.

'Don't worry. We'll get through it'

'But-'

'But nothing, Mia. Love is greater than hate and our love is way too strong a bond to be broken by J.P.'s little hate.'

'You may be right' I said a little convinced.

'You know I am' He gave me a soft peck.

Tuesday 22nd July, 7 p.m.(Genovian time) , Royal Hospital

I went to sleep writing.

'Mia, Mia. Wake up!'

'Huh! What happened!'

'Nothing, the results are here'

I bolted up at the news. 'Slowly, you'll hurt yourself' Michael scolded.

'Sorry Sir' I giggled.

'Do you wanna know the results or not?'

''Course I do'

'Well, your blood group is B Positive and mine is…'

'Cut the suspense and just tell me please'

'OK, Miss Snappy. My blood group is the same as yours. We're even blood-compatible!'

'Are you going to give your blood?'

''Course'

'But Michael it would hurt you. You don't have to. In fact I'm saying don't. It hurts a lot for blood to pulled out of your body.'

'Mia, that's just a little bit hurt to the hurt I'm feeling seeing you like this. Have you looked at yourself? You're paler than milk and you don't have that healthy attitude anymore. I'd even have myself killed to have my old Mia back.'

'So you're going to give blood'

'Nothing you can do to stop me'

'If you're sure'

'I am'

'OK'

Michael was looking so confident in saving me that I couldn't say no.

But would just having blood given to me save me?

The answer will come in an hour.

**A/N I'm mean aren't I? But anyways at least I updated! Will she be saved?**

**Give your opinions and ideas. Most importantly, R&R!**

**Ala-Kapow!**

**ilovemichaelandmia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty lets get this show on the road shall we? and by the way i'd just like to ask who is willing to beta-read this story. cuz i seriously need one.**

Friday 25th July, 10 a.m. (Genovian time), Royal Limo on the way to the palace

The blood didn't exactly save me, but it helped. The doctors had to do a surgical remove of the bullet. I was in bed for ages. I'm finally out.

As soon as everyone back in NYC found out what happened I was getting non-stop phone calls asking me how I am. Dad even flew over to see me. Grandmere barely made a call and when she did all she was worried about was that I, hanging around with someone who is a target for assassins, could ruin her reputation.

Dad says he will try very hard to trace who is doing all this even though I told him it's J.P. He won't believe me!

Michael and I are going to try to have a wonderful time in Genovia.

Dad says he totally approves of Michael being my Prince consort. Also that even if Grandmere doesn't agree about Michael and I, we can go ahead and marry anyway.

Michael was really happy to hear that.

Friday 25th July, 10 p.m. (Genovian time), Royal bedchamber 

Today was so fun. After we got to the palace Dad showed us our room (and yes he let us share a room together). I was really pleased but i just thought, 'Same old Dad' when i saw that there were two single beds. Michael winked at me, who knows why?

I changed into a top and shorts and Michael changed into trousers and a T-shirt.

I had asked to kitchen to prepare a picnic basket so it was ready by the time we were going.

Michael was really surprised to see such beautiful hills.

'Woah!' Michael was amazed.

'I know'

'Michael, can you please set up the blanket and I'll set up the basket. Oh and be careful of the hill, it's easy to fall down-trust me'

'Why, has it happened to you?' Michael Joked.

'129 times'

Michael laughed.

'What? It's impossible not to!' I said in my defence then joined in laughing.

After we set up the picnic, we explored a bit. The way we were walking back was really funny. Michael and I had our hands on each other's shoulders and Michael was walking backwards.

As we were walking Michael tripped and we both landed on ground with me on top of him. My hair was long so it covered our faces.

Michael kissed me and rolled me over so I was on the bottom. I rolled us over so Michael was on the bottom.

We didn't realize we were so close to the edge of the hill that the next time Michael rolled us over, we were rolling down the hill.

I was screaming and Michael was laughing all the way down.

By the time we got to the bottom, our hair was filled with grass.

'130' I said laughing.

'Woah, I'm dizzy' Michael said getting up.

'You can say that again'

I was so dizzy that I fell backwards, but Michael was too quick and caught me right as I fell.

'Impressive' I complimented.

'So I did something for you, won't you something for me'

'Hmm, I'll see what I can do' I smirked.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against a tree and started kissing him. His hand felt up my top. He turned us around so I was against the tree; we started kissing the hell out of each other.

When we finally let go of each other, Michael said, 'You know, you should probably get dizzy more often if that's the prize for catching you.'

I giggled.

'Well it's a bonus pack, you only get it once in a while' I said, taking hold of both of his hands.

Michael pulled me in and said, 'I can't live without you, don't ever leave.'

'I won't' I hugged him.

'I love you' Michael said.

'I love you too' I hugged him tighter.

In the corner of my eye I saw Dad smiling, I would have let go but he was smiling and that was a good sign. He turned and went back to the palace.

'Mia?'

'Yeah'

'You know, in all this we totally forgot about the picnic'

'Picnics aren't really for eating, they're for messing about'

'Yes, that includes pinning a guy to a tree and kissing the hell out of him-not that I don't like it'

'You know what, I like it too' I giggled.

'We should probably get back to palace' Michael said.

We started walking back hand in hand.

'Michael?'

'Yes, darling?'

'Are you serious about marrying me?'

'Do you think I'd've come to Genovia if I wasn't'

'I don't know'

Michael stopped and pulled me close to him. 'Mia, I'm in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my sweetie-pie'

'Good to know.'

Saturday 26th July, 4 p.m. (Genovian time), Hospital

Today was horrible. We went to my beach-house after going swimming to relax a bit. When J.P. bombarded in with a gun pointed right at Michael. Great! I had to choose today to give the royal genovian guards a break! He scared the heebie-jeebies out of me!

'I'll finish you today for sure Moscovitz.'

I pushed myself in front of Michael. 'J.P. if you want him, you'll have to go through me first'

'Stay out of this, Mia!' Michael said. J.P. pushed me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

Michael, after seeing what J.P. did to me, launched an attack on him not caring if he'd shoot or not. But I guess J.P. didn't get the chance to shoot because Michael kept loading him with powerful punches.

Then I knew that there was another reason to admire that stunning body of his.

Taking the chance of them fighting, I went and snatched the gun off of J.P. and aimed it at him.

'J.P., leave Michael, or..or…or I'll..'

'Or you'll..what? Shoot me? You don't have the guts.' J.P. challenged in the sickly voice of his.

'J.P., I will, let go of him' The gun was trembling in my hands and I was breathing as if a 100 ton weight had been put on my chest.

But J.P. continued fighting. I raised the gun and shot a bullet at the chandelier just to scare him. I don't know what happened but he froze and fell down to floor. He was dead.

'I shot…up' I said in confusion.

The gun dropped from my hands. I fell on my knees and started crying, covering my face with my hands.

Michael came over and wrapped his arms around me. He picked up the gun and stood up; I followed. He looked straight at me and said, 'I shot the bullet, not you.'

Oh my god! He was taking the blame for me. I couldn't let that happen!

'But Michael-'

He put his finger on my lips. 'No, it's okay'

He led me to the door, as I turned for a last look, J.P. stirred. 'Michael! He's alive' I exclaimed.

So we rushed him to the hospital. When Dad asked him how it happened and said, 'Sir, I shot at the chandelier but the next thing I knew he was on the floor.'

My dad was so angry. 'Michael! What was such an emergency that you had to shoot?'

'Uh, he tried to kill me'

'Right. But you didn't have to shoot for damn's sake!'

'Uh, Sorry?' Michael apologized. I put my hand on Michael's shoulder.

'Michael, I am really re-considering you being Amelia's consort.'

Tears rolled down my face. Michael put his arm around my shoulders. We might get split up and it's all my fault!

We still have to hear about how J.P. is. The light on top of the door of the I.C.U. room is still on…

**Oooooooooooh! I, at this moment don't actually know if I'm going to make J.P. live. You know what you tell me how you would feel if I killed J.P.?  
**

**Should i make him live, it's up to you!**

**Ooh, and Join my Forum!!**

**And, SwtSARA i e-mailed on your hotmail, but you never replied. Do so quickly though cuz i wanna get BREAK It on the road soon!**

**R&R!**

**Au revoir!**

**ilovemichaelandmia**


	13. AN

**Hey guys, i dunnno if anyone actually reads this story anymore :/**

**So should I continue or what?**

**Oh and check out my new Twilight ones!**

**xxx**


End file.
